Shadow the Hedgehog vs Makoto Niijima
Description Nothing is more cooler than a motorcycle. In a battle of Sega owned badass bikers, who is going to ride away into the sunset, and who will take the highway to hell? Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, or Makoto Niijima, supervisor to Persona's Phantom Thieves? Introduction Aqua: Badass bikers are super common in fiction. In terms of our combatants today, they both have superpowered motorcycles and both so happen to be Sega characters. Octoling: At the end of the day, only one biker will ride away alive. Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic's closest rival. Aqua: And Makoto Niijima, the Phantom Thieves supervisor from Persona 5. I'm Aqua and she's Octoling, and it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Shadow Aqua: In the orbit of Mobius's atmosphere, there sits a space colony known as the Space Colony ARK. Octoling: The ARK was built as a vessel which held top secret research. This 'research' involved creating the Ultimate Life Form, an immortal being who's blood could cure almost any disease. Sounds world breaking. Aqua: At the head of this project was Professor Gerald Robotnik, a man who sought to cure his granddaughter Maria of her N.I.D.S, Neuro-Immune Deficiency Syndrome. Octoling: It's a very similar disease to AIDS, and it was crippling poor Maria into a walking infection. Wait, if this is AIDS, shouldn't Maria have contracted it from... M Rated activities? When she's only like what, 14? Aqua: Not necessarily. It was unknown how Maria got it, but considering her age it's mostly unlikely that she got it from... that. Still, Gerald was appointed head of this project, in an attempt to cure Maria. Octoling: The first attempt was... massively unsuccessful. It was basically a giant lizard on a life support system. Not really that... 'Ultimate' if you ask me. Aqua: However, after striking a deal with Goku... I mean Black Doom, an evil overlord looking for destruction and war... Octoling: A very stupid idea in my opinion. Aqua:...Gerald finally created the complete Ultimate Life Form. This was Shadow the Hedgehog! Octoling: We'll spare you the details of what happened next, because it's extremely depressing. So instead, lets focus on what makes Shadow so 'Ultimate'. Spoiler, he's much better than Kars. Aqua: Another goddamn JoJo reference!? Octoling: Yeah, what about it? Aqua: 'sigh'. As a Sonic character, Shadow has the common traits of a usual speedy hedgehog. With the Spin Attack, Shadow jumps and curls into a ball to bounce off his targets. By using the Homing Attack, Shadow can aim his Spin Jump towards a target, allowing him to link together attacks. Octoling: And then there's the typical Spin Dash. This move let's Shadow charge up a spin that is capable of boosting him to top speed almost immediately. Speaking of boosting, Shadow also has the Sonic Boost. Technically it's the Shadow Boost, but it's the same goddamn thing! Makoto Interlude Pre-Fight Fight Results The Winner Is... ShadowWinner.png|If Shadow Wins... MakotoWinner.png|If Makoto Wins... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RoadRollerDio Category:Bikers Themed Death Battle Category:'Vehicular Combat' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic the Hedgehog vs Persona' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:East themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Sega vs Atlus' themed Death Battles